ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Regehr
| Place of birth = Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada | Characters = Shakaar Edon; Ronin | image2 = Ronin.jpg | imagecap2 = ... as Ronin }} Duncan Peter Regehr is the Canadian actor, writer, and artist who played two romantic figures in Star Trek. He first appeared as Beverly Crusher's ghostly lover Ronin in the Star Trek: The Next Generation seventh season episode in . He then played the recurring role of Shakaar Edon on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, appearing in the three episodes , , and . Outside of Star Trek, Regehr is best known for playing the title role of the 1990-1993 television series Zorro and for portraying Dracula in the 1987 film The Monster Squad. He is also a successful painter and has received a number of accolades for his academic achievements. Personal life Regehr was born in Lethbridge, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. He began studying figure skating when he was five and was a champion figure skater before going into acting. He studied the performing arts at the Bastion Theatre School, ultimately performing in regional theater and in the Ontario Shakespeare Festival. Between 1976 and 1980, he trained as a boxer and was a serious contender for Canada's Olympic boxing. He chose to further his acting career instead, and, in 1980, he and his wife, Catherine, moved to Los Angeles, California.Duncan Regehr's Biography from the 1990 Zorro Press Kits http://www.newworldzorro.com/presskitinfo/regehr.html In addition to acting, Regehr is also a skilled and successful artist and painter. His artwork has been featured in numerous exhibits since the 1970s and is included in several collections. In 1996, he won the American Vision Award for Distinction in the Arts, and in 2000, was granted the lifetime title of "Royal Canadian Artist" by the Royal Canadian Academy of Art. In 2008 Regehr was awarded an honorary Doctor of Fine Arts degree by the University of Victoria, in Victoria, British Columbia. Career 1980s Regehr was cast in a number of Canadian productions in the 1970s, including the 1978 short film The War Is Over, in which he co-starred with fellow TNG guest star Robin Gammell. Upon moving to Los Angeles, he was cast as a guest star in an episode of The Greatest American Hero, on which he worked with Michael Ensign and Eric Server. He also appeared in his first TV movie, the two-part Goliath Awaits (1981), with Frank Gorshin. Regehr then had a supporting role in the Emmy Award-nominated 1982 mini-series The Blue and the Gray, which also featured the aforementioned Robin Gammell as well as Gregg Henry, William Lucking, Charles Napier, Dan Shor, Noble Willingham, and Paul Winfield. In the short-lived 1983 fantasy series Wizards and Warriors, Regehr played the villain, Prince Dirk Blackpool. Clive Revill and Ian Wolfe were regulars on this series, as well. In 1985, Regehr portrayed actor Errol Flynn in the 1985 TV movie My Wicked, Wicked Ways... The Legend of Errol Flynn. He worked with many Star Trek alumni on this production, including Denise Crosby, George Coe, Dick Durock, and Alan Oppenheimer. Regehr then played the role of Visitor Commander Charles in the science fiction TV series V'', working with Darleen Carr, Bruce Davison, Judyann Elder, Robert Hooks, Judson Scott, Jeff Yagher, and director Cliff Bole. Regehr made his feature film debut as Count Dracula in the cult 1987 fantasy-horror comedy ''The Monster Squad. This film was co-written and directed by Star Trek: Enterprise writer-producer Fred Dekker and also starred Stephen Macht. For his performance in The Monster Squad, Regehr was nominated for a Saturn Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Regehr starred with Brian McNamara in the 1988 science fiction mini-series Earth Star Voyager, which was directed by James Goldstone. That same year, Regehr acted opposite Michelle Phillips in the "If Looks Could Kill" episode of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. In 1989, Regehr was seen as lawman in the TV movie Billy the Kid, which also featured performances by Rene Auberjonois, Patrick Massett, and Ned Vaughn. 1990s–present From 1990 through 1993, Regehr starred as Don Diego de la Vega, aka the masked vigilante Zorro, in the television series Zorro. The series ran for four seasons (88 episodes) on The Family Channel. Henry Darrow joined the show's cast in its second season, replacing Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., as Zorro's father, Don Alejandro, while J.G. Hertzler joined the following season. After Zorro, Regehr co-starred in the 1994 TV movie Daniel Steel's Once in a Lifetime, which also featured Fran Bennett. He then worked with TNG actor Michael Dorn in the 1995 science fiction film Timemaster. During the 1997-1998 television season, Regehr was a regular on the Showtime series Fast Track, which was headlined by Keith Carradine and also starred Fred Williamson. Regehr had a supporting role in the 2000 direct-to-video feature Air Bud 3, along with Don McMillan. He also had a role in the 2000 TV special Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For, as did Steven Culp, Daniel Dae Kim, and J. Patrick McCormack. His subsequent credits have included the 2001 sci-fi/horror film Flying Virus (aka Killer Buzz, with Jason Brooks), the short-lived TV series Body & Soul, and several made-for-TV movies directed by George Mendeluk. References External links * DuncanRegehr.com - official art site * * * Regehr, Duncan Regehr, Duncan Regehr, Duncan es:Duncan Regehr it:Duncan Regehr nl:Duncan Regehr